Fairytale
by VampireloverD
Summary: she wanted her fairytale, like every other girl...after a while though, she realised that although they were beutiful, happily ever afters, dont exist. Dark theme, character death. oneshot. Sprx x Nova x Antauri.


**I no own.**

**I was in a very depressed mood when I thought of this and I like it. May seem a bit confusing at the start but it should make sense at the end.**

_It started the same as always. Her fairytale, her happily ever after, what every girl dreams for. What they crave. They believe in them, search for them._

_At the start the girl is normal. She is pure, innocent, naive, sweet and she is beautiful. She thinks that she is complete, that she needs nothing else. She is happy with her friends, one leaves, but it is ok, for another takes his place, and he brings someone else, so why dwell on those that are gone. The peace has been kept, her world not destroyed._

_But then, breaking through her happiness, so suddenly, so unexpectantly, she is told that one of her friends loves her. She cannot bear the look on his face when she tells him that she cannot love him back. It gives her a taste of bitter reality, and she shies away. _

_She runs from him. Hides until she is able to plaster a smile on her face again. But it has lost some of its joy, her eyes have lost some of their innocence. But it fools them, her friends that make her life so perfect, they see the smile and they do not look into her eyes, do not see the confusion. _

_Then comes the hardest test. Fooling her best friend, he has known her for longer, she knows it is foolish to try to fool him. But she tries and wraps herself in a blanket, hiding her true emotions, until she almost believes that they are what she really feels. But one look, that's all he needs, and he sees past her barriers, his piercing green eyes boring into her soul. She runs to her room, to hide and rebuilt her defences._

_He doesn't give her a chance. He comes to her room and she collapses into his arms. They sit there for hours, her other friends gone, the one who cast her into this bitter world with them, but he stays, her best friend, always there for her. She is crying, sitting in his lap, staining his fur, and he is rocking her, whispering soothing words into her ears. She is crying and crying and then they are kissing and touching and it feels so good and he says the three words that she never realised that she had been waiting her whole life to hear and she is finally complete…_

_She wakes up in his arms, her face imbedded within his chest, his head resting on her shoulder. He stirs, looking down at her, smiling. He leans down and kisses her and it sends thrills of passion through her. But their friends are back, and they sneak out of her room to join them. _

_They go out to fight, to fulfil their purpose. She is not allowed to go, she is hurt, there are bruises down her arms and her legs burn and she doesn't remember him leaving those bruises. They leave her there, he promises her that he will return and she believes him because he has never broken a promise before. With one last kiss, he flies away with their other friends._

_She waits patiently for his return. The days turn into weeks until she realises that he was not coming back although he said he would. She cries, until she feels sick and she is terrified, wondering what is wrong with her. She looks it up on the computer. It is impossible! She cannot be pregnant! But the signs are there and her childlike happiness returns as she has a part of him inside her. She has already decided that it would be a girl, a tiny girl that she shall call Celeste as she would be her angel from above._

_She has regained some of her initial innocence but she has been introduced to the cruel, bitter reality and what has been done cannot be undone. She is visited by the one who left. He has changed and laughs as he kicks her in the stomach and she knows that it is bad but she cannot remember why. He keeps hitting and kicking her and she just wants to sleep…_

_She awakens worried, for some reason which she can't remember. She gasps as she falls down, blood pouring out of her mouth and she faintly knows that this should not happen, that her darling Celeste needs this blood, that the more on the floor, the less in her angel. She cries as she knows that her darling little Celeste is gone, and its not fair, she was the only thing to remind her of him, he left and now so was his child. She was once again alone because everyone was leaving, where were they all going? Why did they never come back?_

_The world has changed around her, but in reality, she is the one who has changed. She is no longer innocent, pure, naive, sweet and her fur had dulled, her blood and the blood of her little angel coated it._

_She once longed for her fairytale to come true, and she now realises that, while they seem beautiful, happily ever afters, just don't exist._

Antauri held the piece of bloodstained paper in his hands, his tears dripping freely. He closes his eyes tightly and hopes that it was all just a bad dream, that Nova was laughing with him at something that Otto had said. He opens his eyes and sees the paper, the blood everywhere, and his best friend that he had fallen in love lay on the floor.

She was wearing a long white dress, if you just looked at her face then you would just think that she was sleeping. But there were bloodstains on her dress and pools of it around her. Her once beautiful, golden pelt was ripped with thin, ugly scars. He doesn't know how long she has been dead, but not long, as the blood is still wet. Perhaps the day before?

He curses Mandarin and the prison that he and the rest of the hyperforce had been locked in for the past few months. They had only just escaped and they had won the war. Antauri had rushed back to tell his beloved, and found her like this.

He looked around the room, his promise echoing through his head, and his bright green eyes fell apon the armour that she had not put back on after he had thrown it across the room in a trance of heated passion. He continued looking around, until he saw the item that made him collapse in tears, his brothers, Chiro and Jinmay holding him as he released his bitter emotions.

A knife with a long, silver blade lay in Nova's hand.

**That actually came out darker than I thought it would…**

**I'm over my depression now! Yay! And I've got a good story out of it! Or I think its good…**

**Nova: why did you have me killed?**

**Me: because it fit into the story. I've never had a story without a happy ending so far and I wanted to try one. Besides, after your whole depression I don't think you would be perfectly fine.**

**Nova: I can't really argue with that… but Mandarin kicked my head in!**

**Me: how else were you going to lose Celeste?**

**Nova: ok. R&R please! I'm still not happy about that…**


End file.
